1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a convenient teeth cleaning apparatus and methods of constructing and utilizing same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a power operated flossing device including a handle with a driving motor disposed therein, and one or more floss applicator units which can be easily, drivably connected to the handle. The floss applicator units have a desirably simple and inexpensive construction so that they may be disposed of after a period of use, and preferably are constructed in a variety of shapes, sizes and colors.
2. Description of Relevant Art
In the art there are known power operated flossing devices, including those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,245,658, 3,759,274, 3,534,745 and 3,421,524.
All of the known power operated flossing devices, however, suffer from various disadvantages. For example, the known devices cannot well accommodate many different users having significantly differently sized mouths and teeth arrangements, as well as the personal preferences of many users. Further, the known devices generally require some amount of manual manipulation of the floss relative to the device, such as moving a new section of floss into position on an applicator tip, installing a new spool of floss in the device, etc. Additionally, many of the known devices restore the floss therein after it has been used, which is not hygienic because the used floss will likely have food particles and/or germs thereon. Still further, many of the known devices are relatively complex and/or expensive.